Going the Distance
by Tosotc
Summary: Betrayed, imprisoned and angry, Brick was wasting away his life in jail. Now a mysterious man has appeared and offered him a way out. To live his life under the man's roof and tutelage. Wary Brick accepted the offer, to be free from jail. But does he really know what he is getting himself into? A story of growing up and find your way in the world. Accepting OCs for first story part
1. Chapter 1

Okay...this story came into my head recently after re-watching a show I used to watch. Now I know I should update one of my other stories, which I will eventually but I'm having a harder time trying to do that (namely cuz I made Brick a mary sue there). So here is another attempt at a story. Enjoy and read.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. They are owned by McCracken.**

* * *

Deep inside a maximum security prison in the middle of nowhere, was a sealed door. Behind the door was a dark hallway that lead down to a very different kind of cell. It was hanging above the ground about three hundred feet up and made out of glass and metal. Dozens of tiny tubes connected with to the top of the cell, pumping in a faint red gas into the room. Now why was there this sort if cell here? Well it had something to do with the person in the cell.

Inside the cell that contained only a toilet and a bed, was a young boy. No older than eight years old. He had on a prison uniform, a grey shirt and pants, and had a mane of red hair that reached all the way down to the small of his back. He had red eyes that were filled with fury as he stared at the empty space in front of him.

"I will kill those two when I see them again," the boy muttered to himself. "My brothers who betrayed me." A sudden noise snapped him out of his thoughts. Across from the door on his cell, a long metal bridge from the wall on the otherwise connected to the room. The boy's eyes narrowed as he saw a man and two guards walking up to him.

"Number 0013," the man in the suit called out to him. "You have a guest."

"Don't joke with me warden. Why would I have a guest? As you said, I'm not loved by anyone remember?"

"Shut it brat, before I toss you down this crater for your cheek." The man nodded to the guards and they opened the cell door. Knowing better to argue, lest they'd take away his food privileges again, the prisoner held out his arms. The guards shackled them and lead him out of the cell. As they led him across the bridge, the boy frowned. He knew of no one who would visit him.

As they reached the visiting room, the boy noticed that it was empty sans for one man sitting at one of the tables. He wore black slacks and a black coat, with an orange turtleneck underneath it. The man's brown hair was in some sort of messy bowl cut. On the table were papers. As the men sat the boy down the man looked up, gave him a once over and then went back to the papers.

It was quiet for the next few minutes as the man kept reading. The prisoner looked bored and was surveying the empty room.

"Prisoner number 0013, also known as Brick Jojo, has red eyes, red hair, height of four feet two inches, age 7; does that describe you correctly?" the man said, catching the boy off guard. The boy, Brick, turned and stared at the man and slowly nodded. "It says here that you are in this prison for theft, destruction of property, vandalism, attempted arson, obstruction of peace, resisting arrest, assault and battery and last but not least: murder."

"I didn't kill no body," Brick growled. "Who the heck are you anyway?" The man ignored him as he flipped another page.

"It also says here that you were turned in by your own brothers, Boomer and Butch, two years ago. They claimed that you were the one calling the shots and that they had to do what you said or they'd be killed."

"I never threatened those two morons." The man stared at him again before smiling slowly. "Not like that at least."

"You don't have your powers. Well, not all of them. From the reports here it says that you've been injected with so much Antidote X that you no longer display superhuman feats such as flight, eye beams and the like. All though they do say that you still have a bit of super speed, strength, endurance and reflexes. Though not as much as you had two years prior. Just in case they pump a mist of Antidote X in your cell."

"How the heck do you know all of this you loser?" Brick demanded as he sent a withering glare at the man. The person raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh I'm so scared. Listen brat, I've faced horrors far more frightening than you in my life. Now this is a real glare." The man narrowed his eyes at Brick and for the first time in his life the red head felt fear. It felt like the person in front of him would be able to stomp on him as if was nothing. The little boy fell out of his chair in shock and fear. Just as quick as it came, the dreadful aura disappeared and everything returned to normal, but Brick was still on the ground shaking in fear.

_'This man...this man is dangerous!_' no matter how much part of him roared that he was being a girl, his instincts were telling him to either back down or die.

"Wh-Who are you?" A smile appeared on the man's face.

"My name is Kosmos Walker, but call me Walker," the man introduced himself. "And I am here to give you some good news."

At this point Brick was sitting back at the table. He looked suspiciously at them and still seemed to be frightened. "What sort of good news?" Brick questioned.

"I am here to take you out of this place." Instead of widening his eyes in surprise the criminal narrowed it them.

"Why?" Brick was suspicious. No body was willing to post bail for him and the like. So why was this complete stranger doing this now?

"Because it is what I want to do. I want you to live with me."

"Look Walker, this isn't an orphanage and you already saw my record, so-"

"Your record is the exact reason I want you."

"That sounds sick and wrong."

"Not like that you brat. I need someone to inherit my estate and I chose you."

"Again, why?"

"Because I felt like it."

"So you're saying your letting me out of jail and into freedom, because you felt like it?"

"Yes." It was silent after that. No one said a word for a few minutes before Brick spoke again.

"How do I know you're not one of those pedophiles?"

"You'll just have to trust me."

"I can't do that." He really couldn't trust anybody, not after his brothers betrayed him.

"You will eventually." Brick still glared at him and Walker shook his head. "How about this, I'll give you a day to decide. I'll come back tomorrow and we'll settle things the ." The red head slowly nodded as the man stood up. Walker nodded at him and left the room.

Soon Brick found himself back in his cell, facing the empty space once again. He really didn't trust the person he just spoke to. This man, this Walker, comes out of the blue and puts up some sort of bail to get him out of jail? There is a catch, there is always a catch.

So Brick just sat there, thinking the offer over and wandering whether or not to take it. That night, Brick had an unrestful sleep due to some memories his mind had dredged up.

* * *

_"How dare you!" Brick shouted. "Why would you do this to me! I'm your brother!"_

_"Sorry bro," a soft voice replied. "It was either just you or all of us."_

_"Yeah," a rougher voice continued. "We admitted that we were being threatened by you. Everyone believes you to be our leader. They say if we give you up, they'll let us go free."_

_"We really don't want to do this bro," the first voice said sounding a bit apologetic. "But we want our freedom more." Brick felt metal shackles attach to to his wrist. Several chains spun around his body as he was being dragged away._

_"I'll kill you traitors!" Brick shouted. "I'll kill you!"_

_"Not where you are going Brick," not where you're going." Soon more chains bound him as he was dragged into the darkness._

* * *

The young boy shot up in his bed, and looked at his arms. There no chains. Even yesterday, when the shackles were put on him, Brick felt scared. Those chains used when he was caught, betrayed, years ago still scared him. They took away powers and it made him feel so powerless and that was what scared him. The feeling of uselessness, of vulnerability.

It was worse now since he had barely any powers left. So when they put those chains on him, it was far scarier than he thought it would be. It took all of his being to not squirm away in fear and keep on a brave face.

Brick snapped out of his musing when he heard the door open. His warden came into the room. "Walker is here to see you again," the warden stated.

Brick nodded and stood up. He internally flinched when the metal cuffs were applied once again. The short walk to the visiting room was a silent affair and when Brick entered he saw Walker giving him a smile. "So did you think of my offer?" the man asked.

The little boy was quiet. This was his last chance to decide on what to do and he was quiet about it. Slowly closing his eyes, Brick thought of the pros and cons this had to offer. After about two minutes of thinking he opened them again. "Okay I'll go," he replied. "But I want to know some things first."

"Ask away," Walker smiled.

"First of all, who will I be living with?"

"Myself and my wife Maya."

"What sort of job do you have?"

"I'm a photographer and Maya is a stay at home wife."

"Will you make me do anything I don't want to do?"

"We will," that caused Brick to frown, "but most kids act like that with their families."

"Family?"

"Yes family, one you will be part of." The little boy looked warily at him again. Walker smiled. "I know you've had trouble with family in the past, and I'm not telling you to trust us right off the bat, but I will assure you that we will never do anything to hurt you in that fashion."

"We'll see about that," Brick muttered to himself. "So when do I get out of here?"

"Tomorrow at the latest, maybe tonight. Depends on the papers being processed and the Justice Friends agreeing to my terms and conditions to your release."

"Conditions?" Brick hissed.

"I am to look over you and make sure you do not get into trouble, serious trouble. Not only that, I said I'll teach you how to be a man."

"To be a man?"

"You'll see what I mean in a couple of years." Walker then smiled at him. "So go back to your room and clean up. I'll send you some clothes to wear."

Brick nodded and stood up to leave the room. As the young boy stopped at the door, Walker tilted his head in confusion. The boy took in a deep breath before raising his head high. "I don't trust you, that's fore sure, but...thanks for what you are doing for me."

"It was my pleasure." Walker saw the boy nod and leave the room. The man smiled when the boy was gone. "Let's see if we can change destiny once more," he whispered to himself. "Wonder if we'll pick up other people."

* * *

A girl with auburn hair found herself frowning. She was wearing a pink shirt and a red skirt with Mary Jane shoes, with a big red bow in her hair. Her pink eyes seemed to be glaring at a piece of paper.

To her right was a girl with sun-kissed blond hair and baby blue eyes. She had on a sky blue dress and the same shoes as the first girl. Her hair was done in a pair of pigtails. This girl looked really confused.

To her left was a girl with raven haired girl with a bob cut and green eyes was also glaring. She was wearing a green sweater and black shorts and, surprisingly, also Mary Jane shoes.

All these girls were all around seven years old and glaring at a piece of paper. "Who would allow that, that, that monster out?!" the red head shouted.

"Why would the Justice friends agree to this?" The girl with black hair shouted.

"Wait, Blossom, Buttercup. What's happening?" the blond asked, the the red and black haired girls respectfully.

"Somebody convinced Major Glory and the rest of the Justice Friends to let someone out if prison," Blossom replied.

"That someone being Brick," Buttercup growled. "Again, who let's a monster like him out?" The blond girl was reading the paper and pouted.

"Who's Kosmos Walker?" she asked.

"Never heard of him," the other two girls answered.

"We should go to the prison and ensure he doesn't do anything bad," Blossom suggested.

"I agree," Buttercup replied.

"Do you think the boys know about this?" Bubbles asked.

* * *

A boy with spiked black hair, a green shirt with a black stripe in the middle, black pants and sneakers was staring at a very similar paper the girls were looking at. Next to him was a blond boy wearing a blue hoodie, black jeans and running shoes gulped.

"Boomer," the black haired boy uttered.

"Yeah Butch?" Boomer asked panting.

"Brick is out."

"He's going to kill us."

"No," Butch said. "We have a few years. The paper says that the man who took Brick out of prison needs to teach him things." He then turned to his brother. "We have that long to make sure we can convince the girls to stop him when he comes and for us to get stronger too."

"Yeah." Boomer then looked at his. "I'm still scared of him though."

* * *

Brick stepped out of the prison and didn't look back. He was wearing a white shirt under a red one jacket. On his legs were a pair of denim jeans and red socks. On his head was the infamous red cap. Standing past the electrified fence, moat, missile launchers and turrets was Walker.

"Where's the car?" Brick asked with his hands in his pockets.

"When I travel in a group, I don't use cars," Walker said. Brick saw him take out an pink card from his pocket.

"What's that for? A taxi?" The man chuckled and threw the card into the air. The card flashed cyan, forcing Brick to avert his eyes. When he opened them again, a strange portal was in front of them.

"So Brick," Walker started to speak. Brick turned to him. "You ready to see your new home?" The red head stared at the portal suspiciously before shrugging.

"Let's go." Brick then followed walker through the portal. As both of them entered, it flashed yellow before disappearing from existence.

* * *

It would be another five minutes after the disappearance of Brick and Walker for the girls to appear at the prison. "What do you mean he's gone?" Blossom demanded.

"They left a little over three hours ago," the warden replied. "You just missed them."

"Why would you let that murderer, criminal monster out there?" Buttercup all but roared at the warden. The man just looked at her as if she didn't shout at him.

"Listen, the Justice Friends allowed it and they are giving this boy a second chance. If he messes up, the person who took him will ensure he doesn't get out of control."

"How will we know that?" Bubbles asked in confusion.

"Because he has powers too. Besides you won't see hide nor hair of the boy for the next few years. Do not be worried. By then Brick may just be a changed man."

"I hope you're right," Blossom said. "I hope you're right."

* * *

"Someone busted out our brother," Butch said as he stared was shaking in his boots. Behind him was Boomer, who was also shaking. Standing in front of them was a red skinned demon with metallic crab claws instead of hands. His red and green eyes.

"Yeah, none of us knew until he was already gone," Boomer nodded his head. "Not even the girls knew about this Him."

"I know," demon said. "**EVEN I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT HIM DISAPPEARING UNTIL THE LAST MINUTE!"** Him roared. "Whoever did this, whoever came up with this plan can hide his presence from me!" Him then threw out his hand and destroyed a piece of the wall, causing the two boys to shudder in fear.

"What do you want us to do?" Butch asked as he flinched back with a glare from the demon. He was the reason they betrayed Brick. Both he and Boomer got cornered by Him and were threatened to betray Brick. The demon never said why he wanted them to betray their brother, but the fear of death and torture.

"What I want you boys to do is simple," Him said with a slightly shrill voice. "I want you to continue what you are doing. Befriend the girls, have them trust you, and live out your lives. I will come for you when you I need the two of you to do something for me. Now get out of my sight." The boys nodded furiously and flew off.

Him growled. His plans, all the plans that he's been making for the past few years have gone to hell and back vanished in a second. He sent Brick into that place to fuel his anger, his hate, and every dark emotion to make it fester and grow. He wanted to make the boy into the destroyer he was meant to be in a few years, and now Brick was gone! He don't know who took him, save for a name on the piece of paper the boys got, Kosmos Walker. Whoever this person was, he could hide himself from his demonic powers.

"I'll find you again, one day Brick. I will get my world destroyer soon."

* * *

Okay here is where I want some help from you guys. This will detail's Brick's story of travelling and growing up. What I want your help is a few OC's he'll befriend on this trip. Here will be what I need from you guys. Be you can do it through either a comment or a PM.

**Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Physical Description:  
Personality:  
Power: (A singular power. I'm willing to also accept swordsmanship skill and martial arts skill as long as it's some sort of mystical or cybernetic type of thing.)  
A Lesson Need to be Learned: (Something that Brick will learn at the same time, but will understand a bit faster. I'm looking for something like trust, teamwork, protecting others, etc.)**

I will accept about thirteen (if I can even that much) and make a world around that. I already have the powers Brick will reacquire or gain new ones for himself.

Tell me what you think and leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or it's characters. They are owned by Craig McCracken. Also any OC's that were given, are made by their respective owners.**

* * *

As Brick stepped out of the portal he found himself in a slightly wooded area and looked around. In front of him was a two story red brick building with large windows in front of it. There was shingle roof and a chimney on one of the sides. There was a pathway that leads to the front of the building, lined with flowers. The windows were also lined with some lilies and roses. To the right of the door was a sign that said "Walker Studios."

"So this is home," Walker said with a smile at Brick. "Come on. I'll show you around." As Walker moved to the front door, Brick stood there for a few seconds. His eyes were trained on the door but his mind was going miles a second.

Here was his chance. He could run now and everything would be fine. Walker would not know a thing. This was his chance for freedom, his chance to go back to Townsville and get revenge on his brother for betraying him. He doesn't know if he'll ever get this chance again. But taking one look at Walker who wasn't paying attention to him, made the red head change his mind.

'_That man can make portals to anywhere. He'd catch me in an instant,'_ he thought to himself. _'Might as well get going then.'_ With a sigh, Brick moved forward. As he got to the front where Walker was waiting, he noticed that the man was smirking.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing twerp," Walker replied. "Nothing at all." The man then opened the door, allowing Brick to enter the building.

He was in the entranceway of the building and it looked pretty normal. There was a sign on the left that said "Coat Closet" and a counter to the right with a register on it. Walking in more, Brick found himself at the foyer with a large chandelier above him. There was a stairwell to the far wall leading to the second floor. He even noticed that the floor was made out of wood instead of tile.

"To the right is the kitchen, dining area, and the stairway that leads to the basement where the training area is located," Walker explained after putting his coat away. "To the left is the photo studio, as well as the dark room. Upstairs are the bedrooms. Every room has a bathroom connected to it, even your bedroom."

"You have lots of room I take it?" Brick asked as he followed his new caretaker to the right of the house. Passing a door, the young boy saw a door that revealed stairs leading to the basement.

"Yeah. I'll show you your room later, but for now we'll eat with Maya." When the duo entered the room, Brick also examined the place. There was a wooden circular table that sits four in the center. On top of that was an abundance of food, and the sight of it made his stomach growl. Having only crappy prison food did a number on him.

To the right of the room was a door that leads to the backyard and a porch. On the far wall was an assortment of appliances, a stove, a refrigerator, a sink and numerous cabinets. To the left were a fireplace and a flat screen TV running a piece of news. Next to that were two doors. One led to a closet, if the broom and dust pan next to it didn't give it away.

The door to the bathroom opened up and a woman stepped out. This woman was about five feet and three inches tall, a good head taller than himself but a head shorter than Walker. She had creamy white skin and wavy platinum blond hair that framed her face nicely. Her odd orange eyes stared into his and she smiled. The woman wore a black shirt and a long pink skirt that reached her ankles.

"Oh you're home Kosmos," the woman greeted as she kissed the man on the lips. Brick gagged and turned away. The woman then turned to him and tried to hug him. When he saw her opening her arms Brick took a few steps back. The woman blinked at the young boy's tense stance. She put her hands down and tilted her head with a frown.

"Brick this is Maya Walker, my wife. Maya this is Brick, the boy I am watching over," Walker introduced them to one another. The red head still eyed her suspiciously before nodding.

"You don't want a hug?" Maya asked.

"I am not much of a hugger," Brick replied.

"We'll fix that eventually." She then smiled at him. "Now, why don't you wash your hands and we can start dinner." Brick nodded slowly before walking over to the sink and started to wash his hands. After doing so, Brick sat down and saw that the married couple did as well.

As they started to stack their plates with food, Brick touched none of it though. He was hungry but this could still be a trick. He looked around and saw Maya looking at him. "Are you not hungry?" The sound of his stomach grumbled and he looked away in anger and embarrassment.

"Come on Brick, eat up," Walker said. Brick saw him cut a piece off the chicken before eating it. "See, it's not poison."

"I can see that," Brick replied. As he was about to put some food on his plate, Maya handed him a plate packed with vegetables, some sort of noodles, chicken and a few egg rolls. She also handed him a bowl of soup and some sort of juice.

"Eat as much as you want, you must be tired of prison food after all," Maya offered with a smile. Brick took a bite of food before starting to tuck in with gusto. Walker and Maya smiled as the seven year old ate and the dinner went on in a relative silence.

After dinner, Brick was made to do dishes. Even he mentally grumbled at the fact that he did what he was told but kept his mouth shut. After that, Walker led him to the second floor and the third door on the right down the hall. "And here's your room," Walker said with a smile.

The red head looked around and saw that it was pretty bare. There was a large twin sized bed with pillows, a blanket and dark yellow colored sheets to the left of the room. A nightstand with a lamp next to it and a bit from that was an empty bookshelf. To the far corner were a desk and a chair. To the right was an open door that leads to the bathroom. Next to that was a closet with some clothes in it. To his very right was a drawer. "It's kind of empty," Brick stated.

"This place will fill up slowly." Walker smiled at the boy. "With things you'll earn of course."

"Earn?

"Earn. We've bought you some clothes to fit but we'll go buy some to your tastes."

"I've been in jail for two years in a very ugly uniform. I don't really care for style, so anything is fine."

"Good. Well, get some rest. This move must have been taxing on you."

"A little," Brick yawned. "Does teleporting tire you out this much?"

"The first few times are taxing, but don't worry. We'll move in two days."

"Move?"

"We're going to move to a place where you'll learn something," Walker explained. "And we'll be staying there for a long time."

"How long?" Brick queried.

"Until that something is learned." He then reached out to pat his shoulder but Brick took a step back. Walker put his arm and nodded slowly. "Goodnight Brick. I'll be gone for a day so you won't see me tomorrow."

"Where will you be going?" Walker looked at the boy and smiled.

"Townsville."

* * *

It was the afternoon in Townsville, the day after Brick's release. The town was in an uproar, fearing that the boy would return for revenge or something of the sort.

The Powerpuff Girls went to school, trying to get their minds of the subject for a bit. As they entered their house they suddenly stopped. On the ground was a black haired man in his late thirties wearing black slacks and a white lab coat.

"Professor!" the girls shouted. They ran up to him and found that he had a pulse. He was just unconscious.

"Girls be on guard," Blossom commanded. "The attacker may still be here."

"Got it," Buttercup replied. Bubbles just nodded. They heard a noise coming from their room and Buttercup and Blossom flew forward. Bubbles opted to stay behind to protect the Professor.

When they got to their room they saw a brunette man standing in the room surveying it. The man was wearing a black jacket and slacks with leather shoes. He also wore an orange turtleneck. In one hand was a camera, one that wasn't digital. In his other hand was a glass case, which seemed to contain a floating piece of purple fabric.

"Put your hands in the air!" Blossom shouted. The man turned around and smiled at them.

"Ah, Blossom and Buttercup," the man greeted, "I'm guessing Bubbles is downstairs with the professor right?" The man nodded to himself. "How heroic of her."

"My sister said hands up bub," Buttercup growled.

"Oh there's no need for hostilities," the man replied. "I got what I came for and I'll be leaving now." As the man turned away, a red laser zoomed mere inches from his face. He turned around with a raised eyebrow, looking at Blossom whose eyes were glowing.

"You are not going anywhere," Blossom stated. Buttercup had her hands in fists and seemed ready to fight. "You hurt the professor and expect to not go to jail?"

"And here I thought we could be a bit civil." Just then Bubbles came flying into the room, standing beside her sisters. "Ah good!" the man shouted. "Just hold still for a second, I'd like to take a quick picture of you three."

"Wait what?" Bubbles said confusedly as a flash caught all three by surprise. They blinked a couple of times before they saw the man was no longer there. "What just happened?"

"That man stole something from us," Blossom answered.

"I don't know. It looked like a piece of purple scrap," Buttercup replied. Bubbles eyes suddenly widened. She flew towards the closet in the room and opened a small safe in it. Her sister heard her breath hitch.

"It's gone," Bubbles whispered.

"What is?" Blossom asked.

"The only thing left from Bunny." The other two girls' eyes widened. Bunny was the sister they made. She was...special. She didn't even live a full day before the unstable parts of her body made her explode. All that was left of her was a piece of purple cloth.

"Who...who would steal that?" Buttercup asked.

"A better question is who was that man?" Blossom asked.

* * *

Brick grunted as he put away the broom he was using. It was the first true day at this house and so far Brick did not like it. He was forced to sweep and dust the house.

Actually, forced wasn't the right word. He had to do it; he did lose the bet after all.

(Flashback)

As Brick made his way downstairs to the kitchen, he saw Maya drinking a hot drink and munching on a bagel. Upon hearing his approach, she looked up at him with a smile.

"Good morning Brick," she greeted. The red haired boy looked at her before nodding. He sat at the table, and like the night before looked warily at the food. "It's not poisonous you know." The gentle voice caught Brick by surprise.

"I have...trust issues," Brick replied. Maya nodded.

"Walker told me. Don't worry the food is safe. My mother taught me to never ruin food by poisoning it." Brick stared at her for a few more seconds before putting some bacon, eggs and pancakes on his plate. As he dug in he stared at the woman who sipped her tea, which Brick guessed it was from it aroma, as she smiled at him. "So Brick, since you are staying at our house, Walker and I think it is right if you earn your keep." This had the young boy pause in his eating.

"Earn my keep?"

"Yes."

"I thought I was supposed to be trained by Walker somehow. He said nothing like this."

"But you'll need to Brick." The red haired boy glared.

"And if I don't want to?" This made the woman smirk at him.

"How about a bet? If you win, you'll never have to do chores in this house ever. If I win, you do chores with out complaining." The boy frowned but nodded. He didn't want to do chores.

"Alright what kind of bet?"

"First to get knocked down three times loses." Brick nodded, it sounded easy enough. "Good, now finish your food." Brick nodded and finished his food. They waited a few minutes before heading down the stairs.

When they got to the training room, Brick took a quick look around. It was rather big from the looks of things. To one side were various machines for exercise and weights. While on the other side were a few padded mats on the floor and a punching bag.

Maya walked over to the mats and took of her shoes. This left her in a sweater and a long skirt. Brick followed suit also taking off his shoes. "You can start when you want," Maya said. Not needing any more prompting, Brick darted forward with a shout.

The woman just smiled and casually sidestepped, dodging Brick all together. When he was right next to her, she reached out and slapped him across the back with great force. Brick, not expecting the move, slammed into the ground. "Ow," he muttered. As he got up, the red head glared at the woman in front of him.

"That's one." With a ferocious roar, Brick went for her again. This time as he got close, Maya deflected his punch. She then moved a leg behind the young boy's legs and pushed him with her arm. Falling on his butt, Brick glared at the woman with so much fury. "That's two."

Standing up, Brick glared at her. With one last attempt, Brick ran at her again. Maya was still standing there waiting. When Brick got only a few feet away from her and did a flying kick. Maya reached out, grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground. If Brick didn't have a bit of his superhuman resilience left, he was sure he'd been knocked out.

Looking up, he saw the smiling face of the woman who beat him so easily. "I want you to sweep the floors and dust the tables in the hall. When you're done you can have lunch," Maya said with a smile.

"Why are you good?" Brick asked.

"Oh Brick, if you want to keep up with my husband, I need to be strong as well. Besides, I didn't even use any of my powers at all." Maya then left the room leaving Brick to his thoughts.

(Flashback end)

So for the next hour Brick dusted the living room as well as the studio, as well as sweeping the whole house. The seven year old heard his stomach growl and headed towards the kitchen for lunch. Screw checking for poison though, he was too hungry.

* * *

Bubbles was having trouble sleeping that night. Sure her family got attacked, which has happened before, but some one stole something important to her. Bunny, the sister she lost, only left a piece of cloth at her death. For two years she and her sisters had taken care of that piece of cloth, in memory of their fallen sister. But now, now someone stole it, that connection was gone. For one last time, Bubbles attempted to sleep.

(Dreamscape)

Blue eyes opened and Bubbles found herself staring into a big black space. Looking around she saw that she was all alone. Suddenly, hundreds if not thousands of tiny lights appeared all around her. Bright colors flashed around and she found herself in what she could say was a beautiful spot in space.

A ripple formed in front of Bubbles causing her to look at it confusedly. The ripple slowly stopped and a figure popped out. It was a hulking girl with brown hair, a hunchback, and buckteeth and purple eyes. "Bunny," Bubbles gasped. As she was about to take a step closer the very same ripple covered the girl's form. "No Bunny!"

After a few seconds it stopped. In the large Powerpuff's place was a smaller girl, just about Bubbles' height. She had on a purple T-shirt and a white skirt. Her brown hair was done in braid and the girl twisted her head around, taking in her surroundings. Bubbles then saw the girl's eyes. They were the same innocent eyes of her lost sister. Bubbles then realized that this is what her sister would have looked like if Bunny was normal.

At that instant, Bunny's eyes brightened. She took a few steps towards the blond girl before running past her. "What?" Bubbles muttered as her ran past her as if she didn't exist. Turning around, she saw the new Bunny hopping around a figure near their height. The person had on a black hooded jacket, khaki shorts and white sneakers. Bubbles couldn't tell if the person was a boy or a girl since she could only see their back.

Watching the interactions of the two, it seemed like the hooded person was rather annoyed with Bunny since they hung their head and shook it. Bunny on the other hand grabbed their arm and started to drag them away. Suddenly the figure dug in their heels and turned around.

Their face was still shadowed by the hood, but Bubbles caught sight of the person's eyes. The left was a ruby red while the right was close to topaz in color. "Don't worry about her," the person stated in a distorted male voice. "I'll take care of her."

"Where are you taking her?" Bubbles asked with concern.

"Wherever the wind leads to." The figure turned around and approached the waiting brunette. "I'll have her back to you one day." Bunny took his hand and the duo disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Soon darkness enveloped Bubbles, leaving her in a now dreamless sleep. Oddly enough, the boy's words put her at ease, even though the piece of her sister was stolen. As if she could trust the boy's words.

(Dream End)

Back in the real world, as the dream was occurring, John Utonium, a.k.a. the Professor, watched his most innocent child with worry. He didn't get a chance to speak to her about the theft since he was only awakened right now. So all he could do watch as Bubbles tossed and turned in her sleep. Soon though, just as he was about to leave, the Professor noticed his daughter calm down and even smile. Whatever happened in her dreams, he was glad it calmed her down.

Now if he could only stop Blossom from making a trench in the floor with all her pacing.

* * *

Brick gawked at the person who came with Walker. When the man said that he was going to Townsville, the boy did not expect him to return with a little brown haired girl with curious purple eyes. She was dressed in a purple T-shirt and a white skirt. Her hair was done in a ponytail and braided at the end.

"Um...who's she?" he asked. Maya ran to the girl and hugged her with all her might.

"She's just adorable!" Maya squealed. The little girl giggled and hugged her back.

"Her name is Bunny and she'll be joining us for our little road trip," Walker explained as he ruffled her hair. "Now Bunny, meet your new brother Brick." The little girl ran out of the woman's arm and hugged the boy. Brick stiffened in shock as she hugged him. Walker watched with a bit of caution as anger and fear entered Brick's eyes as the hug continued. His arm reached up and seemed to ball up.

"Big brother feel good," Bunny giggled as she muzzled her cheek against his. As Brick arm reached closer to strike her, Walker appeared next to him in an instant. He grabbed Brick's arms and separated the two.

"Now, now Bunny, big brother doesn't like to be touched." The little girl turned to Brick who was breathing heavily and calming himself down.

"Brother okay?"

"I am not your brother," Brick spat. He can't go back to that role, not after being betrayed. As the little girl took a step closer to him, he took a step back. "I'll be in my room Walker."

Bunny looked at the boy who was now her brother with worry before turning to the two adults. "Brother mad?"

"He'll get used to you eventually," Maya smiled at the little girl. "But for now let's go see your room okay?"

"Yay! My room!" Maya took her hand and went up the stairs. Walker smiled gently at the pair, but frowned afterward. Brick will be a bit of a problem if this continued.

After sighing he entered the studio and stared at the large window. Grabbing a card from his jacket pocket, he opened the windows and threw it outside.

The card flew up into the sky before bursting into a flare of light, making a rectangular plane of magenta energy above the house. Slowly, it covered the house, before the building disappeared completely.

* * *

Him was furious. Even a day after Brick's disappearance, he could not find him. He'll, the two idiot brothers were hiding from him too out of fear. They currently holed themselves up in the apartment he got for them under the alias of Harold Ivan Manning. So here he was now, sitting around waiting for something, anything to give him light on the subject of his missing "son".

All of a sudden, Him felt a large spike in energies somewhere in Southwest Asia. If he was right and by the magnitude of the energy levels he could feel, someone was using a transdimentional technique. It was large too. That's when it all clicked together in the demons mind.

"That Walker bastard is smart," he grumbled as he placed his claws in front of him. "Hiding their presence must be easy for him, of he could accomplish a feat like this. The question remains though. Where is he taking Brick?"

* * *

Within a bustling city, between two buildings, an empty lot was present. However in a flash of pink light a building took its place, a photography studio in fact. No one seemed to notice or care, save for one person across the street.

A short skinny girl with pale skin and waist length black looked around her. She was wearing a white blouse with a red bow tie around her neck. A plaid maroon skirt reached up to her knees, where they met up with knee high socks. On her feet were Mary Jane shoes. Noticing that no one else seemed to understand that a new building appeared out of nowhere she frowned. Her big blue eyes stared at it before shaking her head.

"I must be imagining things," she whispered to herself. Turning on her heels, the girl headed off towards her school.

* * *

**Anyone guess I would add Bunny here? I didn't until I heard a song yesterday. Anyway, ****here we are with the first true arc of the story. I shall title it...The Holding Hands Arc. I know, odd name, but please bare with me with this. I'll try to make this enjoyable. And don't worry, the girls and the other boys will appear here in this story too. They also need to grow up after all.**

**I would also like to thank xXQueenOfCrazyXx for the character introduced at the very end of this chapter, she'll be the first person Brick will meet on this journey. I still need a few more characters, i have about three (including this one). I need about seven more. If I don't get any, I'll probably make up some people myself. So...yeah.**

**SO LEAVE A REVIEW. (If it's a character a PM would be better).**


End file.
